borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Xbox 360 Dupe-a-thon
I have tons of rare weapons that I keep for one reason, they're rare, they're good, and people want them. I have no problem duplicating these weapons for anyone who wants them, I have many different weapons of all types, including rare weapons such as, Raven combat rifle, pestilent defiler revolver, Nidhogg rocket launcher, blast hammer shotgun, combustion hellfire smg, thanatos machine pistol, savior smg, destroyer combat rifle, vitrolic crux shotgun, volcano sniper rifle and an orion sniper rifle, as well as a few others. If you'd like any of those weapons message me or send me a friend request on xbox live, gamretag is Zylo t Wolfbane I'd like a few guns in return of course, and the more you trade me the more Im willing to dupe for you. --ZylotheWolfbane 22:31, December 4, 2009 (UTC)ZylotheWolfbane What guns are you looking for? Rawwar13 00:05, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Rawwar13 00:05, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Rawwar13 00:05, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ---- A good chimera, an incendiary Rhino, and a good Butcher. Of course, any rare weapons you have that I dont are always nice too. --ZylotheWolfbane 00:55, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ---- UPDATE I now also have a Skullsmasher sniper rifle, a Defender shotgun that shoots rockets, a Rebel repeater, Wildcat SMG, and two Cyclops sniper rifles. --ZylotheWolfbane 03:19, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ---- Is it a level 48 Skullmasher? Because I have been looking for one of those. --Saphireking65 03:32, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ---- Pretty sure it is, most if not all of my weapons are level 48, except maybe two. --ZylotheWolfbane 03:34, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ---- UPDATE Recently got hold of another Orion and an Invader sniper rifle, all level 48 --ZylotheWolfbane 01:44, December 6, 2009 (UTC) 0000 ---- UPDATE Newest list of weapons includes: Nidhogg, Savior, Protector, Volcano, Chimera, Wildcat, Destroyer, Redemtion, Bastard, Hellfire, Defender, Cyclops, Orion, Raven, Invader, Vitrolic Crux, Skullsmasher, Blast Hammer, Fatal Crux, Rocket-shooting Defender, Thanatos, Rebel, Hornet, Vengeance, Pestilent Defiler, Equalizer, Anaconda, Bulldog, Guardian, Ogre, Penetrator, Hydra. All of them are level 48. --ZylotheWolfbane 09:12, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ---- your such a whore Zylo lol (no offence) NoBody Dreag 08:46, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ---- Zylo, you still need: Friendly Fire (shotgun), Butcher (shotgun), Striker (shotgun), Mongol (launcher), Rhino (launcher), Destroyer (rifle), Guardian (rifle), Revolution (rifle), Unforgiven (revolver), Bitch (smg), Gasher (smg), Firehawk (repeater), Gemini (repeater), Troll (repeater), Rider (sniper), Surkov (sniper), Cobra (sniper). Also, not sure if you did not include the alien/Eridian weapons because they are not orange, but you would also need the cannon, lightning, thunder storm, Eridian blaster, Mercurial blaster, wave blaster and ball blaster... all of which I have. I also have pretty nice versions of all of the guns you have already listed (and the ones I listed - I am pretty sure I have at least one cpy, and typically a pretty good one, of each orange rarity weapon. Let me know if you want to dupe/trade. I should be on in about an hour. XBL GT --> Bipolarattorney 23:20, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ---- Sounds good, I'm trying to find good versions of all of them (which is difficult with some) That way I can just get weapons to anyone who needs them. Also, I dont include Eiridian weapons as they arent that good in the end. Also, I do have a Rhino, a Destroyer, and a Guardian. --ZylotheWolfbane 23:33, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ---- Had an awesome dupe session with ZylotheWolfBane, even grabbed some super rares. If anyone wants to check out some good soldier rifles I have a bunch, hit me on live (Jeffbrese07). If you have something crazy, dupe it with ZylotheWolfbane, make his massive collection complete! --Jeffbrese07 06:26, December 8, 2009 (UTC)